


Peggle problems.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is offended that Geoff would even think Griffon was a better peggle player than him. So Griffon challenges him to a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggle problems.

"Griffon!" Gavin wailed as he stormed through the front door, a laughing Geoff trailing behind him.  
"Yeah?" Griffon answered from the living room. She was sprawled across the sofa, hands clutching an Xbox controller. A bowl of chips had been set on the coffee table and, obvious by the occassional shout of "chicken chaser", Griffon was playing fable.  
"Geoff said that you were a better peggle player than me," Gavin huffed, collapsing beside the blonde as he pouted, "It's not true." Griffon raised her eyebrows, only slightly offended by Gavin's accusation. Geoff chose that moment to join them, a beer now in hand and a lazy smirk splayed across his face.  
"Is it not? I seem to recall beating you last match." Griffon said thoughtfully, knowing that it would wind Gavin up. As expected, he crossed his arms childishly and began to deny it.  
"That was a fluke. I let you win." Gavin insisted as Geoff came to sit beside him.

  
"Oh, really?" Griffon asked, folding her own arms. "What about the time before that?" She added. Gavin bit his lip. He didn't quite have an excuse this time.  
"Yeah, well... I let you win then as well." He countered. Griffon stifled a small life, her husband not quite as kind.  
"Gavin, just admit it. My wife is better than you." Geoff told the Brit.  
"No." Gavin shook his head adamantly. Griffon decided it was time to take action.  
"There's only one way to settle this. We'll play peggle against each other." Griffon said, standing up to grab the Xbox One controllers. Gavin's eyes widened in alarm.  
"What? Now?" He quizzed.  
"Yes, now." Griffon replied, handing him a controller and returning to her seat.  
"Well, when I win then Geoff has to tell everyone how great a peggle player I am." Gavin said, looking at Geoff when he scoffed.  
"Fine. But what happens if I win?" Griffon asked.  
"Well, what do you want?" Gavin questioned.

  
He immediately regretted it. A small smile pulled at Griffon's lips and her eyes clouded over as she began to think of things that were most likely not safe for work. Gavin swallowed. Making a bet with either one of the Ramseys never quite went well for him. Not that Griffon would get her way this time, Gavin was sure of it. He was the superior peggle player. But he did begin to get anxious when the blonde grinned wolfishly at him.  
"I'll decide when I win." Griffon said mysteriously.  
"Then I guess I'll never know." Gavin replied cockily, smiling goofily to hide the fact that he was slightly panicking.  
"We'll see." Griffon said, starting up the Xbox One and setting them up in a game. Geoff, already knowng the outcome, reached forward for the bowl of chips and settled them in his lap. As far as he was concerned, this was going to be good.

  
It was, for a little while. Griffon dominated Gavin in the first round and the Brit began to get more and more frustrated with the game.  
"Bollocks." He whispered under his breath as Griffon raked in points. Geoff laughed.  
"She's killing you, Gavin. Are you going to take that?" Geoff taunted, smirking because he knew that Gavin didn't really have a choice.  
"Shut up Geoff!" He snapped, glaring at the screen as he became more determined. Griffon smiled fondly at him, left hand reaching out and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. She could see the way it irked him, how badly he wanted to win and her smile faded slightly. No matter how rewarding winning against Gavin could be, Griffon knew that they'd be dealing with a very mopey Brit if that happened. With a sigh she knew that there was no way to win the game without upsetting Gavin. So, to save herself and Geoff from weeks of whining and most likely a few more nights of peggle, Griffon threw the game.

  
"Yes! In your face, Geoff. I knew I was the better peggle player!" Gavin cried gleefully, throwing his fist into the air. He wasn't sure how but halfway through the second round he'd started to win. Gavin thought for sure he'd be at Griffon's beck and call by the end of the night but he'd managed to pull it out. Griffon didn't seem too bothered but Geoff looked pissed.  
"I call bullshit." Geoff muttered as Gavin flipped him off, dancing happily. He started to skip from the room, swinging his arms wildly and whistling.  
"I'm going to order a big ol' pizza to celebrate!" Gavin announced as he disappeared into the hallway. Griffon watched him go with a smile. She felt Geoff's eyes on her and turned to face him.  
"What's up, Geoffrey?" She asked him nicely. Geoff looked at her suspiciously.  
"You let him win." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Griffon bit her lip.  
"Yeah. But don't tell him, all right? He'll be heartbroken." Griffon sighed. Geoff grinned.  
"Hey, Gavin?" He called, grabbing Griffon's hands as she tried to cover his mouth.  
"Yeah?" Came Gavin's cheery reply.  
"She let you win." Geoff told him gleefully.  
"What? Bollocks!"


End file.
